The present invention relates to a developing apparatus for developing a photographic layer carrier, particularly a sheet film, in which the layer carrier is transported in the horizontal direction between the upper and lower processing chambers by means of two pairs of rotating rollers, of which one pair is arranged at the inlet of the device and another pair of rollers is mounted at the outlet side of the device. A processing liquid is pumped under pressure through a passage extended over about the whole width of each chamber towards the layer carrier movable in the processing space formed between the upper and lower chambers.
The film developing device of the type under discussion is disclosed, for example in German patent No. 1,293,586. Liquid vortexes occur in the fluid passages provided in the known film developing devices of the foregoing type; these vortexes which are generated by non-uniform streams of the processing liquid discharged from the slots, formed in the upper and lower chambers, unfavorably affect the developing process in the region of the layer carrier.